


Stress Relief

by CryptidBae



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Gym Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/pseuds/CryptidBae
Summary: The only thing Zu'kon wanted was a warm shower after hours of working out. Shak'rá's got other plans.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend!
> 
> Zu'kon belongs to bexelyk on twitter  
> Shak'rá belongs to me
> 
> Leave a comment, I crave validation.

Zu'kon let out a relieved sigh as the warm water slid down his back. Most of the people he usually saw at the gym had taken a 'lazy Sunday' and for the first time since he started going to the gym, he got to shower alone.

Training -along with a certain female that loved to display her toned body for anyone who wanted to see as she did pull-ups- always left him worked up. In the clanship, no one would bat an eye at a male giving himself a hand in the communal showers. But in a gym in a planet where many species lived together… well, Zu'kon was sure it was frowned upon if not illegal.

He didn't understand why and he would rather not find out.

His sheat was oozing and pliant as he slid a finger inside, stroking carefully and pressing his forehead against the cold tides. It didn't take long to get his cock to twitch to life and start sliding out.

Zu'kon almost jumped out of his hide when he heard the shower-room door be slammed shut. A dark, husky chuckle was heard over the shower water his cock -already halfway out and throbbing for attention- twitched when a musky scent he was quite familiar with reached him, making his blood run cold.

"Shak'rá," his voice broke as he spoke, doing his best to sound casual as he willed his cock to soften and felt his blood rush to his face at how it took him longer than usual to get it to retreat back into its sheath. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know."

He heard the door's lock click before Shak'rá pushed herself away from the door and started moving forward. Zu'kon felt like a deer on the headlights as she eyed him up and down shamelessly. He couldn't help but do the same, admiring her yellow hide, noticing the smirk tugging at her mandibles and the beads of sweat sliding down her neck, arms, and sides, soaking the brim of those sinful sweatpants she always wore to the gym.

How was it possible for someone to wear pants that were supposed to be loose and have their thighs and ass look like they were wearing leggings?

Zu'kon had to remind himself that whenever he was concerned, Shak'rá was 9 feet and hundreds of pounds of muscle and lustful mischief, and she confirmed it when she got to him, her hand pressed flat against his broad chest before she slid it down to touch the happy trail of quills just above his sheath.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Zu'kon's hand darted to wrap around her wrist and stop her from touching below the quills. "Someone could come in."

"I locked the door." Shak'rá rolled her eyes, using her other hand to tease his sheath.

Zu'kon almost lost his composure when her claw grazed his slit. He had to remind himself of where they were and how irresponsible it would be to follow his most primal urges.

Shak'rá wasn't making it easy for him to stay logical.

"Aoki has the key," Zu'kon choked on a whine as her finger pressed into his sheath. "If someone notices the door is locked, he will come to see what's up."

"And?" Shak'rá cocked a brow at him, the smirk never leaving her face as she hooked her finger inside Zu'kon's sheath, feeling the slick gush out. "Are you worried Aoki will kick you out for our indecent behavior?"

Zu'kon didn't have time to answer. His cock sprang out of its sheath and into Shak'rá's hand.

She didn't waste time, wrapping her hand around the base and starting a slow, torturous pace that had Zu'kon's head spinning. Her cold hands against his burning flesh, her red eye seeming to stare right into his soul, her scent, each of those things alone were dizzying. But all of them combined, it was overwhelming.

Zu'kon let go of her wrist and Shak'rá got a good grip of his waist. "You've been ignoring me," she growled when Zu'kon attempted to touch her, mandibles slightly flared in irritation.

"I haven't-"

"You think I don't notice when your eyes aren't on me?" The look in her eye told Zu'kon or was a captious question. Still, he was quick to shake his head. "Good, because I notice when my favorite hunter is too busy with Paya-knows-what to pay attention to me."

"I've been-" Zu'kon's knees shook when Shak'rá's thumb brushed the tip of his cock. "-busy. I've been busy. It's been a stressful week."

"Poor thing," the mercy in Shak'rá's expression didn't last long, being quickly replaced by a lustful grin. "Let's get rid of that tension, shall we?"

Zu'kon had to press his back against the wall to support his weight. Shak'rá didn't seem to mind. She pressed her body against him, Zu'kon's hands darted down to tug at her sweatpants -already soaked thanks to the shower- before she let go of his cock to smack his hand away.

"Oh, now you're eager?" she teased. "I thought you were scared Aoki would get mad."

"Don't do this, female," Zu'kon was unable to hold back the growl. "I need you."

"How badly?"

Oh, how Zu'kon hated it when Shak'rá worked him up only to stop and attempt to start a conversation. She always did it and it always took him by surprise.

It wasn't hard for Zu'kon to turn the tables. Shak'rá might be taller, but Zu'kon was heavier. He pinned her against the wall, pressing his face against her neck and breathing on her intoxicating scent as he tugged the wet sweatpants down and let gravity pull them to lie at Shak'rá's ankles.

Her musk struck him like a brake-less train, a guttural growl emerging from deep in his chest. Zu'kon fell to his knees, nuzzling against Shak'rá's thighs and looking up at her to see her pupil so blown the red iris was now a thin ring around it.

His eyes then went down to Shak'rá's crotch. Zu'kon's mouth watered at the sight of her dripping cunt from this angle. He coaxed her thighs apart, angling his head and mandibles so they wouldn't get on the way before he started to experimentally lap at her oozing slit.

They'd had many encounters before, all in private places. But never had Shak'rá given him permission to go down on her.

He wasn't surprised she thought the gym showers were the right place to get eaten out at. But he enjoyed the little bit of control he was being given.

Although deep down, Zu'kon knew he wasn't in control. He was able to do what he was doing because Shak'rá wanted him to. The second she changed her mind, it would be over, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It made his cock leak in excitement.

Being mindful of his claws and extremely careful, Zu'kon and spread Shak'rá's folds for his forked tongue to slip in.

Shak'rá's breath got caught in her throat as Zu'kon's tongue massaged her inner walls, her hand flailing to his head and holding onto his head, feeling Zu'kon shiver when she gripped the handful of tress she was holding.

Dodging the shower head, Shak'rá pressed her head back against the cold tides, staring up at the ceiling as she panted and growled. The feeling Zu'kon's finger slip inside had her rocking her hips against the digit and tongue teasing her, doing her best to keep her movements slow.

The last thing Shak'rá wanted was to slip on the wet floor and end up making a fool of herself. She knew for a fact that Zu'kon would never let her forget it if she ended up ass first on the floor.

"Enough," she growled when it became clear that her legs were not going to hold her up much longer. "Come back up here before I ride you on the floor."

Although the idea was tempting, Zu'kon was on his feet and pressing against her in a second, his hands gripped her thighs as he lifted her up and had her wrap her powerful legs around his waist.

Wrapping her arms around Zu'kon's neck, Shak'rá pressed her forehead to his. She couldn't help but chuckle softly at the concentrated expression on his face as he lined up his cock, his eyes fixed on what he was doing.

"Take your time," Shak'rá teased him, earning another growl from Zu'kon that had a shiver running down her spine.

Her eye went wide, mandibles spreading and claws digging on Zu'kon's shoulder blades when he avenged his pride by pushing half the length of his cock into her with one thrust.

"You little cjit," Shak'rá gasped, forcing her toes to uncurl as she regained her composure.

She rubbed gently over where she'd dug her claws, thankful that Zu'kon gave her time to adjust to his girth. The way her inner walls stretched around his cock to the point of aching making her back arch when he gave an experimental roll of his hips.

"Fuck me," she half begged, half growled.

Zu'kon didn't have to be told twice. Shak'rá liked that about him. He started thrusting into her right away, at first slow, giving her body time to get used to the aching sensation until it was nothing but an enhancer to the pleasure Shak'rá was feeling. Then his thrusts became harder and faster, ramming into her and growling against collarbone.

The door's lock clicked and instinctively, their hands darted for the shower curtain, pulling it closed before they covered each other's mouth.

Zu'kon didn't stop the rocking of his hips, just toned it down to a slow but hard pace.

Shak'rá was thankful that they were under the water. No one who walked in should be able to smell them, right?

"Shak'rá?"

She cursed herself mentally for leaving her bag on the bench. Aoki had seen her come in every morning for the past nine months, it was clear he knew which bag was hers.

Zu'kon's hand left her mouth and Shak'rá held back a growl at the amused look he was giving her.

"Yes, Aoki?" she asked, gripping Zu'kon's face when the asshole angled his hips to thrust back in just right.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" Shak'rá was quick to answer, her voice breaking into a chirp when she felt Zu'kon sliding his tongue between her fingers, lapping at them as he thrust into her. She was quick to clear her throat. "I just wanted some alone time. You said we were allowed to lock the door in slow days."

Aoki was quiet for a moment, Shak'rá prayed that he wouldn't get any closer or they would be caught. Even if the idea of being caught lightened the knot in her belly on fire.

"Alright. But be quick, someone else wants to shower."

"I will!"

Aoki hummed in acknowledgment and turned on his heel. They heard him lock the door after leaving and then stated at each other. Zu'kon couldn't help but chirp in amusement as Shak'rá moved her hand away from his mouth and tugged at his tress.

"You are a big fat asshole."

"It's a good thing you like your males big and fat then," Zu'kon purred, going back to the hard pace that had Shak'rá unable to make a snarky remark.

The mixed mortification and excitement of almost being caught, along with Aoki telling Shak'rá to hurry up, had them both cumming sooner than they would have liked.

Shak'rá's eye squeezed shut, her mandibles pressed tightly against her mouth to stop herself from roaring as her orgasm caused her body to spasm in Zu'kon's hold. Meanwhile Zu'kon, always such a diligent lover, held his own orgasm back until Shak'rá was done

"You weaken my better judgment, female," Zu'kon panted as he put Shak'rá down yet kept a hand on her hip and braced himself on the wall.

Shak'rá laughed breathlessly. "You dare to complain? I am not the one who kept thrusting when Aoki walked in."

Zu'kon could only huff as he gave a step back. His tongue flicked out for a greedy taste of the air and the only thing he could smell was Shak'rá's musk sticking to him and vice-versa.

After washing properly, Shak'rá got a clean pair of sweatpants on and gave Zu'kon one last mischievous grin before she unlocked the door and walked out, proud and satisfied for now.

Zukon waited a few minutes before he followed. As he was heading to the door, he walked past Aoki's desk, giving the older male a respectful nod, to which Aoki replied with a stern look and a cocked brow as he pointed an accusatory finger pointing at Zu'kon.

"May Cetanu have mercy of your foolish soul if I have to go in there and clean up your mess."


End file.
